


Two sides of the same coin

by Kitinator



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitinator/pseuds/Kitinator
Summary: Inspired by the tv trope not so different.A hero and villain bicker with each other





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story so constructive criticism is welcomed

"We're not so different, one wrong push and you might become me." He said it in a matter of fact tone, like he knows this is her future.

"I know. That thought frightens me, I don't want to become like you." The hero said in a somber tone

"Oh?" The villain says almost dissatisfied, he wanted to be the one to bring her despair, oh well, at least he got to see her look of anguish.  
A thought crossed his mind, something he wants an answer to "If you know this, then why do you continue to play hero? You've seen the darkness in their hearts, you've seen the evil they're capable of, so why do you continue trying?"

She was shocked by his question, curiosity filling her "Why, you ask, is the answer not simple enough for you? You believe we're alike, yet you don't know the answer to this?"

"What does us being alike have to do with the question?" He's beginning to get annoyed, if it's such a simple question then why doesn't he have the answer.

"You're right, I've seen the darkness and evil they're capable of, but I've also seen the good and kindness that they hold in their hearts, that's what motivates me," she gave him a hopeful smile "if we're truly not that different from each other, then that means you can become good, you can help others"


End file.
